


Therefore You and Me

by Auctrix_aut



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, Gay Sex, Holoforms (Transformers), Implied Mpreg, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Robot Sex, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctrix_aut/pseuds/Auctrix_aut
Summary: "It's you and meAnd it's always beenAnd how I feel about youThere's no endBut you made meChase you aroundAnd then you need me againWhen you fall down..."Chase never thought he would be attracted to his human mate, but it hurt deeply in his spark. Could two totally different species be related?(temporary)
Relationships: Blades/Boulder/Chase/Heatwave (Transformers), Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Charlie Burns & Chase, Charlie Burns/Chase, Charlie Burns/Original Female Character(s), Chase/Heatwave (Transformers), Dani Burns/Taylor, Kade Burns & Chase, Kade Burns/Hayley (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue:  Burning Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on knnw_a's comic and ideas, so all credits to the artist!

\- You shouldn't have scared me.- Kade frowned at his snack. He was sitting at an outdoor table with his favorite Food Truck. Heatwave did not respond by causing Red to raise an eyebrow. - I can't believe you won't talk to me!- he snarled. 

\- Who won't talk to you, Kade Burns? - Mayor Luskey's voice almost made Kade knock the chair over. - are you as alone as your father? - The man raised his brow with a wry smile. 

\- Wh-what? No sir haha! I ... I was just thinking out loud.- Kade gave his biggest smile with a shrug. 

\- I want to talk to you for a while, Kade Burns, Charlie Burns' oldest son. - Luskey sat in front of Kade. - I see that your father shows no interest in other people on this island, right?- Kade looked at him crookedly. 

\- Urgh, what will I gain from this? Haha, he is MY father, why the hell would I give him his secrets?- Kade crossed his arms. 

\- If you tell me, I'll call you for a model album and I'll still give you fame with women, what do you think? I can also give you ... money.- The older Burns' eyes narrowed. - Yes? - concluded Luskey. - I just want Charlie to be happy with his family and some extra company. 

"You won," Kade smiled. - nothing will be cheap. My father shows no interest because he still thinks about my mother, it is difficult to raise 4 children and still take care of an immense and dangerous island - Burns paused. - my mother had red hair, she was kind and very brave ... - Her voice was low remembering her past. His fingers tapped the table lightly. - I loved her ... She made the most beautiful son a woman could have - he smiled to himself, smoothing his hair back. 

\- Thank you Kade Burns, when I need more details I will come to meet you - Luskey slid a cake of money to the young man in front of him, which he took and kept inside his fire fighting vest. Kade watched the man walk away in his luxury vehicle, went back to eating his lunch. Heatwave on the other hand was listening to it carefully and in silence.


	2. World is mine

\- Is there a problem, partner? - Charlie questioned the car by sliding his fingers delicately over the steering wheel as he watched the intersection. Chase had been acting weird after he washed it that morning and earlier in the afternoon, even though he questioned him during the clean acts if it was bothering him and he denied pressing the optics in an embarrassing way. When they went out to patrol he seemed more sensitive and strange. - you seem nervous to the point of braking sharply and accelerating more than you should - he smiled widening his belt around himself.

\- - There's nothing wrong, I think. Chase paused and went on. "maybe my system is a little confused," he said cautiously. Charlie only laughed if he settled more on the bench. The policebot changed the subject - I wanted to know what the mayor means by the "surprise" he said was arriving at Griffin Rock - Chase looked thoughtful on the panel monitor.

\- Maybe it's a trophy or something. Well, whatever it is, it will only arrive in a few days or more, until then we have to see the new Ezra machine - the engines stuttered and both went on the road calling the others to go and ensure that the new prototype would not simply explode the place.

\- Man, this is extremely annoying,- Kade snarled, looking at his father's friend's new toy. - how long will we have to wait ?! I have a date with Hayley today! - The older Burns stamped his foot impatiently with his sandwich in hand, the same stretched the food to Heatwave. - Keep it there in your bank.- Bot glared at him.  
Charlie stared at the redhead watching him lift his nose, turned his attention to Doc, watching the new creation closely.

\- This one is a machine whose I mixed with other prototypes and I wanted to see if it works for something - Ezra pressed the switch and soon the machine started to make a noise as if it was overloaded.  
Suddenly, the noise stopped and before they could say anything, she fired. The Energy Shot hit the glass, ricocheted apart in 2, hit again around the others and one of them hit Blades while the other headed for Charlie, but Chase intervened allowing that unknown energy to enter his system making him shudder .  
\- Are you okay ?! - Ezra approached the bots, analyzing them with the scanner.  
Chase and Blades just nodded.

\- If nothing is wrong, I believe your project does not work - Charlie waved to the others dismissing them. - by the way, can I get the Maximizer? - Ezra nodded in agreement.

\- Amica, how do you feel? Blades pulled Chase by the collar to check on him. - I feel good at least. - released him crossing his arms.  
\- Well ... I don't feel it either. - Blades frowned at what Chase had said.

\- what?- Mech held up his hands.

\- that's not what your body is showing, ew ...- Blades winced, observing the abnormal amount of fluids that slid between the legs of his Amica Endura. Chase flinched slightly, cleaning himself with an old flannel that was probably used as a cover for Charlie's old car. - Amica, what's going on? Blades stared at him hard with the optics watching him as Mech's face simmered slightly.  
\- Maybe ... Maybe I'm defective in my protection plate after the Chief washed and polished me - Chase paused awkwardly - at least I want to believe that. Chase put the cloth aside and walked calmly to his charging station. - tell the Chief that I won't be able to provide services today, that is, I won't be patrolling with him because of my defects at the moment. Tell him he can go with ... with his air-conditioned vehicle - the policebot grimaced when mentioning the other vehicle.

\- Oh, okay! Blades smiled at his companion. - Anything let me know, we're friends, right? - He smiled and climbed out of the Bunker.  
Chase preferred to remain in his recharge ward while avoiding others while he was in that state, the sky became dark faster than he anticipated and along with the night it became long and tiring after everyone went to their proper recharge beds.  
\- A-aahn ... nngh ...- his legs trembled as his fingers worked on his valve, two seemed to be enough to make him moan and hit overload again. - W ... What am I doing? - bit his other hand arching his back while trying to make his digits go deeper inside. The image of Charlie passed through his processor, his smile, his voice, his body is his touch ... he groaned in a breath, reaching his overload, soiling the recharging cradle, he continued to lie with his arm resting on his face.  
\- Why am I doing this? My spark hurts ... - He sat down on his bed. "It won't work," he thought, getting rid of the fluids in his digits.  
"We are not the same species.  
I'm not even his type ...  
He still misses his wife."  
His body began to shake and together his engines groaned in pain at the real thoughts that filled his processor.  
"I am a failure. I am the worst disgust, I do not deserve to work with him. I am so useless." His optics narrowed with tears. "I won't be able to meet the Chief eye to eye again," he gasped slightly, as if something was internally scratching his neck wires. Finally, he whispered to himself that night.  
\- I feel so filthy ...


	3. My past condemns me

-Hayley, I already said I will! Could you relax ?! - Kade constantly shifted his attention between Street and his girlfriend's words on the phone. - Look, I promise I will arrive early and ... -

Red's voice disappeared the moment his eyes focused on beautiful flowing red hair beside him.

" _No no and no_ !" The phone fell off his shoulder as Hayley called, but his mind was elsewhere, he was paralyzed. " _A ghost_?"

She thought, her mother's gentle voice enveloped her in a warm embrace, remembering her voice and her scent, her hair, but not her face.

 _"-Oh Kade, don't be mean to your brothers, they are small!_ " - A woman gently slid her fingers over his face, Kade lifted his head and there was nothing, there was no face.

" _This is not real ... unfortunately_ ..." thought the redhead listening to the voices of his beloved mother in his mind.

\- " _Kade ... oh Kade ..._ **WE WILL KNOCK**!" - Kade felt as if reality had slapped him.

His body knocked violently on the door when Heatwave swerved sharply. Red took his cell phone and released the foot of the accelerator, waiting for his heartbeat to return to its rhythm.

\- What's your problem?! Your processor needs new settings, we could have caused an accident! - the firebot thundered on the panel, his features became of concern. - Kade? - watched the human partner remove the seat belt and lean over with his hands on the steering wheel.

\- You saw ... right? Heatwave, please, did you see her! Or am I going crazy ?! - Burns looked up from tears and sweat. "Heatwave ..." he groaned.

\- Kade, I ... I didn't see anything! You just dropped the device in Hayley's face and stepped deep! - The firebot analyzed it with caution.

\- God ... I'm delusional, yes, I need rest! - Kade settled on the seat, putting his belt on and squeezing his hands on the steering wheel.

\- No no and no! You will not drive now, relax and let me go back to the base - the older Burns crossed his arms and tried not to look out, grabbed his device and called his girlfriend in order to explain or make an excuse.

** Chase **

" _It's been 3 minutes, he's late_." Chase moved his rearview mirror to check for any sign of Charlie, he was never late to patrol. The Policebot transformed and walked to the Bunker.

\- Oh, Blades! By any chance ... - Chase frowned, staring at his Amica in a pose that would be uncomfortable for anyone who wasn't flexible.

\- KONO BLADES DA! _WWRRYYYYYY_! - The rescue Mech had his legs spread, arms raised and his back almost on the ground, it was almost agonizing to think how his joints and joints were trying to maintain that pose.

\- What, in the name of Primus, are you doing? Is this a pose for interface? - Blades blushed and collapsed on the floor.

\- The ... What ?! Not! AH ... look! - Mech pointed at the television, there was a human in **yellow** robes in that pose, he had blond hair and sharp canines.

\- What is this program? - Chase helped Blades and pull himself together. -Why are these poses so ... graceful?- he murmured, Blades laughed and sat down again.

\- The name of this wonderful program is **_jojo no kimyou na bouken_** , or, **_Jojo's Bizarre Adventure_**. - Blades patted the seat next to him in an inviting sign.

\- I can't, would you know where the Chief is? - The Mech on the couch thought for a moment and raised his hands in a sign " _I have no idea where O-human-who-you-are-attracted to_ " Blades turned off the TV and walked to the patio.

\- I have to go, I hope you find it - he waved and went upstairs to wait for Dani.

" _Great_ ..." Chase turned in alarm when Kade jumped out of Heatwave and ran for the elevator.

\- I think he's got water on his knee. - Heatwave was transformed with a frown.

-What is it?- Chase flinched.

\- Shouldn't you be on patrol? asked the Firebot.

\- Ew ... I think the Chief doesn't feel well - There was that possibility.

\- Did you ... _get better_? - That question caught Chase off guard, he moaned softly remembering the nights he spent **online** , without a minute's rest. - apparently not. Heatwave smiled. - well I could **_help you_** \- Chase looked at him, I didn't know if the leader was trying to be funny or if he was really serious. If it were serious, maybe performing the interface act could make him forget that his spark wanted a wrong relationship, he really was filthy.

\- According to _my_ rule book, a leader has an obligation to help his teammates, whatever the situation. - Heatwave approached the Policebot pulling him by

\- Chase?- Heatwave raised his eyebrows when he saw the blue Mech sit facing him.

\- _Help me_ ... - Chase whispered, the firebot let out a " _tsc_ " fitting between his legs.

\- What does your rule book say about it ?! he snapped, sliding his cock lightly over the lips that surrounded Chase's desperate entrance

\- Heatwave ... please- the Policebot groaned in a sly way, stoking the reddish Mech.

_**Kade**_

\- I swear! You have to believe me! - Kade slammed his fist against the table, Graham straightened his tie, staring at his older brother.

\- I believe those two brothers are behind this, but really? Use our mother? This is too much ... - whispered sitting on the counter.

\- I think it must be another woman that Kade thought was a ghost of mom. - Dany spoke through the communicator, since she was sharing the skies. - incidentally, we will not talk about it with dad ... speaking of him, has anyone seen him? - the two brothers looked at each other with a "no" together.

- _He just woke up ...-_ murmured Graham when he started to hear hurried footsteps and knocking on the wardrobe door. - And as for the ghost, nobody says anything, okay? - Kade nodded and Dani hung up.

\- By god, why didn't anyone wake me up ?! -Graham took a long sip of his coffee, feigning innocence. - Kade? - the redhead raised his eyebrows.

\- We thought you went for a walk earlier, but after I saw Chase I suspected. - crossed his legs on the table. Kade watched his father walk towards the Exit, exchanged glances with Graham before getting up to his room.

_**Chief**_

\- Where's Cody? - Charlie took his uniform and went down to the courtyard looking for his partner asking himself.

- _What a normal day .._.-whispered Cody, watching his father awkwardly. - I think Heatwave is _**tickling**_ Chase, but it's weird.- the younger Burn laughed as Charlie ruffled his son's hair.

\- Chase, hey! Come on, we're late! - A noise something startled Charlie, heard a low moan and a " _Frag_!" Accompanied by grumbling. Chase staggered into the yard and turned into a vehicle. - See you later son! - Charlie smiled, entering and leaving with Chase.

\- Sorry for the delay, partner - smiled gently closing the Gandola.

- _Is… is everything okay, sir, didn't you reload right?_ \- Charlie laughed calmly, caressing the steering wheel and then sighing.

\- I spent the night thinking, you know, anxious even- He stopped at the lighthouse and looked at Chase on the monitor. - we will go to the city hall, Luskey says that my gift arrived yesterday and that I could already prepare to pick it up. What do you think it is ?. - Policebot was silent for a while driving downtown.

\- _An animal sir, I think ... and the Servant_? - Charlie parked smiling.

\- We'll see right now - he left and closed the door, Luskey was at the front of the staircase waiting for him.

\- You're late, Chief Burns! - roared his finger against Charlie's chest, turned and Charlie followed him to a stage next to him that was surrounded by curious citizens, including the unbeatable reporter ...

\- Huxley Prescott again my people! Mayor Luskey summoned everyone to give an important statement and surprise everyone! - Charlie watched the cameras rise to the top, catching the audience for that little show, glanced at Chase and went up on stage.

\- It is with great pleasure that I receive them here! - Luskey started while the audience fell silent. - I want to thank Chief Burns for proposing us an Island of peace and order for so long, but we also need to return our thanks. - murmurs from the audience sent a shiver down Charlie's back. -The gift I will give Chief Burns is something special, so that he never feels alone again! Please come up!" - Luskey gave space in front of the microphone, whistles from the audience woke Charlie of his thoughts.

Everything had frozen for him, the audience, the cameras, his own heart had stopped for a few seconds. A slender lady with red hair took the stage with an impeccable uniform, high heels and the Griffith Rock coat of arms on her back.

\- It is with great pleasure that I come to the public, with great pleasure you will serve and protect this place and its citizens with honor and courage. I am the new member of the forces of Griffith Rock, it is an honor to finally serve alongside Mr. Burns, **_MY_** superior. Pleasure, my name is _Karin Thompson_.


	4. I do not understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next one will take longer, I'll have spine surgery and I'll be busy!  
> thanks for reading ♡♡♡♡
> 
> we love Chase

Karin did not take her eyes off Charlie after the two introduced themselves and thanked the people present, which made Charlie Burns a little nervous.

\- Cool huh?! Now to have a partner to go on dangerous and quick chases, to solve the bizarrities of Griffith Rock and the crazy cases of the neighborhood - Huxley hugged Charlie by the shoulders causing the cameras to focus on him, Karin pulled him out of the crowd leaving them with the new news that the Griffith Rock history train to the mainland was running again.

-There, this reporter- purred Karin, Charlie in turn adjusted his clothes and, realizing he was holding his new partner's hand, immediately left to apologize. - it's all right! I would like you to introduce me to the island and its team ... - She smiled when she saw a slight flush color her superior's face.

\- W-well ... Yes, I will introduce you to the island first, taking advantage of the fact that we have no occurrences at the moment - he said as he walked over to Chase. The rescue robot moved the mirror to see Charlie, opened the door for him, but activated the passenger lock as soon as its sensors approached.

\- Ah, sir! Isn't it open?- Charlie looked at the disconnected panel, moved to the side, sliding one hand gently through the gear and the other to the lock opening the door. - thank you sir - Karin sat down, settling down.

" _don't take your hand off, aahh_ ..." Chase's processor looked like it was going to melt with the warm touch of Charlie's palm, the robot woke up when its door was closed with a little force.

\- Well, first let's take a walk for you to see the island, right? So I'm going to take you to meet the family, including ... - Charlie patted the steering wheel and then stroked it - this is Chase, I think the mayor has already told you about our Rescue Robots. - Chase appeared on the panel.

\- Hello, I'm Chief Rescue Robot Charlie Burns - " _Am I? I was never his and he was never mine ..."_ His perspective changed to his partner's new meeting.

\- I'm Karin Thompson, sorry to say so rudely ... why didn't you make it cuter? You're ... ugly - Chase felt a shock at Spark, was silent for a while and then went back to paying for a good robot.

\- Forgive me lady, my designer went to a rescue robot and not a robot of incomparable beauty. - The engine suddenly choked, Karin laughed.

\- Sir, show me what's on this beautiful island, please - Charlie nodded and smiled gently.

\- Oh, sure, partner- Charlie laughed speeding up to the main points of Griffith Rock.

**_Dani_**

\- Did you see it on TV? Does the boss now have a new partner? - Blades asked his companion. Dani sighed and flew over the city hall, watching the crowd disperse.

\- Apparently so, and the most amazing thing is that she looks a lot like my mother - the Burns' only woman made a face at that, didn't like the idea of the mayor only appearing late as a woman almost like a mother saying she will be the new one father's action partner.

\- I hope Chase is fine ... - Dani laughed. - what? - Blades frowned, looking at the monitor.

\- Why wouldn't he be okay? - Blades would reply, but he thought it best to keep it to himself. Dani approached the bench. - it seems that the day is passing, we still have to introduce ourselves to the new member. - Blades smiled at the panel, he hoped the day would end soon.

_**Kade**_

-It was fun, but now we have to get back to work.- He smiled as he put on his uniform. Hayley gave him a seductive smile as she pulled on her skirt. - Don't forget - the woman purred, opening the door and returning to school, waving to her boyfriend.

\- Urgh ... why in my bank? - Heatwave hated that with all its spark. - performing the mating act inside me is extremely horrible. You sign my seats and force my buffers.- The robot barked and Kade laughed.

\- You, of your kind, do not have sex? Like, do they not reproduce or enjoy? Despite their metallic bodies ... - Heatwave intervened.

\- "sex" is not exactly the word, but "performing interface". We feel pleasure and also pain, we reproduce with Conjux Endura, that is, our partners. - Kade groaned on the bench.

\- I don't know if I could fuck you - Heatwave choked and laughed loudly, Kade raised his eyebrows

\- Not with work partners! Haha! I would never do that to you, not least because you can't take power - Kade smiled defiantly.

\- Don't challenge me, you can't take it- Heatwave smiled at the panel and started the engines and went out onto the road. - Did you notice any strange smell in Blades and Chase? A deliciously sweet scent - Heat wave nodded, his olfactory sensors picked up attractive smells emanating from both team mechs, it wasn't the fact that they gave off good smells, but why did these smells excite him?

\- Yes, I've been noticing that, too.- Kade tapped his fingers on the steering wheel looking out.

\- About that mayor's money ... - Heatwave stopped at the lighthouse. - I didn't know that he would find someone to replace my mother, Oh man, this is not done! - Heatwave remained silent, since he did not understand anything about the feeling of carrier replacement, he had never had his own.

They had already traveled the island with Karin, until Charlie asked Chase to stop and so he did.

\- Me and Karin will go for a walk alone, having a coffee would be good - The woman smiled, left and waited for her partner beside her.

-Chief ...- Charlie opened the door, put his leg out and faced Chase at the panel.

\- Please Chase, don't start. You still don't understand human feelings - Charlie gave a weak smile. The bot was quiet watching them leave.

 _You're right, I don't understand human feelings_.


End file.
